pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Warfang
Warfang is the city where the most part of Pure Light comic takes place and the last city standing. Other territories are lost to the dark army, and everything outside the city walls is pretty much... dead, excluding some forests, deserts and other locations that survived the purge caused by the Darkers. Defence against the Dark Army The main defence of Warfang against the dark army are the wall and the crystal shield. The Crystal Shield/Barrier The Barrier protecting Warfang is projected by the crystals installed onto the wall around Warfang. It keeps anyone outside from getting in, and everyone inside - from getting out. During the day time it's invisible, but when night falls, the sky turns a ghostly green/blue because of the energy shield's light, blocking the stars and moons. The Wall The Warfang Wall itself built not only around the city, but nearby territories as well. It's very high and thick. The Underground Shield/Barrier The underground barrier is aimed to do the same as the crystal shild, only underground. It was made after several military leaders started to suspect that earth darkers would try digging under the walls - suspicionts which came true eventually. The barrier was created by powerful spells. The Warfang Territory The small map on the right shows the main places within the Warfang wall: * A - Warfang city - The last bastion of civilization and the main location of the main 'Pure Light' comic; * B - Farmlands - Where the farmers in Warfang grow the crops for the rest of the citizens of Warfang; * C - Royal palace - The home of the Royal Family, their subjects and the Elite Guard dedicated to protect the royals; * D - Warfang forest - A massive forest that contains the non sapient creatures that survived the initial purge outside the wall; * E - Warfang Dam - The Dam that makes sure that the regions below aren't flooded with water. Was used against The Destroyer in the final year of The Second Dark War; * F - Glimmer beach - A Beach; * G - Headquarters of Freedom Flyers - Where the Freedom Flyers usually plan their attacks on the Dark Army, and the home of the 5 teams when off duty.; * H - Mountains - The Freedom Flyers HQ is built into this range of ancient mountains; * I - Pine forest - Where the Freedom Flyers train for combat. The City The City itself is divided into a few parts: * 1 - 1st class district - A place where the richest creatures live away from the gate and possible danger. This district's also the smallest in total size; * 2 - 2nd class district - Where the "average" creatures live and the second largest district; * 3 - 3rd class district - Known as a criminal district, it's the "home" of refugees and the poor. It's also the closest district to the gate, and the largest. It was also where The Golem was killed; * 4 - Warfang park - Where the events of the comic 'Isolation' takes place during it's prologue; * 5 - Main gate - The gate that separates the City of Warfang from the outside world; * 6 - Water locks - The other exit to the outside world that separates the underground from the outside world and makes sure no darker can enter from below the city. Was sabotaged during the events of 'Pure Light'. Notes Category:Warfang Category:Locations